


Darkling

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Blood Kink, F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Possession, Smut, The Devil is a Sneaky Bastard, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Based off this Imagine:Imagine Your Friend, Ivar Being Possessed By The Devil and He Wants You As His Bride





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: seriously dark fix, little horror, NSFW, smut, language, manipulation

Ivar had been your best friend for many years. He never been so distant in your entire life. It raised concern in you. Was it something you did? Did you do something wrong? What could you have possibly done to make him hate you?

So despite the warnings that everyone tried giving you, you went to his cabin. Alone. In the woods. People were saying Ivar wasn’t himself. As his best friend you felt it was your job to find out what was going on. What had happened to the viking that was once always by your side making you smile every waking minute of the day?

Standing at the door you swallowed the lump in your throat. You were about to find out. You stood quiet when you heard his voice. 

“Just go away! I won’t… I can’t!” Ivar sounded like he was arguing with someone.

You pressed your ear to the wooden door but there was no other voice. Just Ivar who sounded distraught. He even sounded like he was weeping.

“No, you won’t hurt her!” He growled.

Your curiosity had driven you to barge in with your axe ready to swing. The cabin seemed darker than usual with only a few candles. Ivar was sitting with his back facing you.

The room grew dead silent and an eerie feeling grew in the air. It had suddenly seemed cold. And you felt like there was someone else with you but when your eyes scanned the room there was no one else. Just you and Ivar.

“Ivar?” You asked.

He stiffened. When he turned to you, you felt your breath hitch in your throat. His once beautifully tanned skin now pale and slick with sweat. All that fire in his blue eyes was dying. Fading into an unknown abyss.

You approached him and dropped your axe on the floor. “Ivar, what has happened?” You cradled his fragile face in your hands.

Ivar closed his eyes. “You are here.” He whispered as he reached up and gripped your wrists.

You nodded your head. “Ivar, I am always here for you.”

His grip tightened and he looked up at you with watery eyes. “You shouldn’t have come here.”

It sounded like a warning. Chills ran down your spine. Ivar seemed scares. That never happened. Ivar was never scared. You had never seen him so vulnerable before.

“Why would you say that? Ivar, what is wrong? Why haven’t you been back to Kattegate to see me?”

Ivar pulled his face out of your hands and he turned his attention to over your shoulder. You saw a black shadow pass through the reflection in his eyes and whipped around. Your heart began to pound. Something else was here. But why would Ivar stay here if it was weakening him and breaking him down?

Ivar pulled you down onto the bed beside him. “I am sorry, Y/N. I have been trying to fight so hard but I don’t have much strength left.”

“What nonsense do you speak Ivar?” You furrowed your brows.

“I must have made the Gods angry. For they have sent me a cursed beast no axe, no sword, no bow can harm!” Ivar began crying.

Ivar never cried. He was truly crumbling right before your very eyes.

“Ivar, let me take you back to Kattegate please. You need to get out of this cabin. Come. You can stay with me.”

He shook his head. “This place is safer… For me. Not so much for you though.”

You reached up and grabbed his chin to make him look at you. Dark circles traced around his eyes. He looked as though he hadn’t slept in days.

“When’s the last time you have slept?” You asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. “There is no sleep for me. Not anymore. He won’t let me sleep.”

“Who is he?” You questioned.

Ivar looked around the dark cabin. “Doesn’t matter. He is gone… For now.”

You let out a sigh. “Well, then let’s lay down. I’ll stay with you.”

Ivar nodded his head. You pulled the covers back and watched as he crawled under the covers. He moved over and waited for you to join him.

You removed your cloak and slid under the covers with him. He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you into his chest. You felt his lips gently press into the top of your head and his fingers began tracing little circles in your back.

“Ivar, what are you doing?” You looked up at him.

“Y/N, please… I need you to help me forget just for a few minutes please. Help me forget what is happening, I can’t take it.” He begged.

You reached up and ran your hands through his hair. “Okay, okay. But promise me after we will sleep?”

He nodded.

You leaned into him and started with a gentle kiss. If this was what Ivar needed you would give it to him a thousand times more. Anything to make him better.

He rolled on top of you and as his tongue dipped in your mouth. Your whole body burned as his fingers lifted your dress over your head. You helped him with his tunic and watched carefully as he pulled his trousers down. His erection dragged between your thighs and rubbed between your moistened folds.

You shuddered and mewled at the feeling. Ivar pressed his forehead to yours and rolled his hips right into yours. He didn’t kiss you again but he made sure to keep eye contact as he withdrew and pushed himself back in.

“Ivar.” You whispered.

He started slow and gentle but then began moving in fast violent thrusts. You grabbed onto his back and opened your mouth to let out a loud moan. Ivar finally pressed his lips back onto yours and let out a quiet groan.

He pistoned his hips faster and faster inside you and rolled his hips up.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” He whispered as threaded his fingers through your hair and pulled in it. Your back arched as you felt the tip of his cock rub into your g-spot.

He growled and thrusted deeper and harder. Your nails dug into his back and as warm tingles built up in your stomach. Wet heat flooded between your legs and you felt your inner walls clamp down around his erection.

Ivar’s grip in your hair tightened and his thrusts became sporadic. He trembled, his breathing became heavy and he let out a final groan before allowing himself to spill come inside you.

He rolled off of you and became silent. Within mere seconds he fell into a deep sleep. You curled up beside him and rested your eyes. It had taken you only a second to fall asleep too.

***

It was the cold chill that had awoken you. You reached out and felt a cold bedside. Your eyes snapped open and you saw Ivar sitting on the side of the bed. He was fully clothed again and he was reaching down doing something to his legs.

“Ivar?” You asked quietly.

He sat up and placed all his braces on the bed. Your eyes widen as he turned to to you.

“What are you doing?” You asked cautiously.

He smiled at you and stood up. He fucking stood up and walked around to your side of the bed. You pulled the covers to your chest and watched as he approached you. This wasn’t Ivar. You could tell the moment you looked into his blue eyes. It wasn’t him.

“Who are you?”

He sat beside you and reached out to touch you. “Don’t you recognize your old friend?”

You looked into his eyes and watched them turn into a blood red color. Your heart nearly jumped out of your chest. You tried to roll away but he gripped your chin and pushed you to the wall. His tight grip forced you to look up at him.

You quivered in fear as he cupped your face and ran his thumbs over your cheeks. Your old friend. Something that had haunted you far before the vikings had taken you in as one of their own. And now he was back.

“Still trying to resist me, I see.” He whispered.

You felt tears build up in your eyes. “No.” Your voice came out in a shaky whisper.

“ Oh, Darkling listen to me.” He hummed.

You strangely became calm and warm at his words.

“Do you know why I’m here?” He asked.

You looked into those eyes that finally turned back to a beautiful blue. He was doing something to you. There was a thickness in the air. It became hard to breathe.

As if he commanded you, you shook your head as you stared at him in awe.

“I came here because I want you to be my wife. I want you to rule with me.” He answered.

You felt fire travel through your veins as he leaned down to kiss you. He was seducing you. You wanted to let him kiss you but you already knew what he was. You couldn’t allow yourself to be taken over by a beast.

You pushed him away and rolled off the bed, gathering your clothes and holding them over your naked body.

The Devil inside your friend smiled. “You won’t be able to resist me forever. Surely you know that.”

“How did you get inside him?” You demanded as you quickly dressed yourself.

“I promised Ivar that if he allowed me in that I would heal his legs. That he would no longer be a cripple. He did it for you Y/N.”

You began backing up very slowly. “Ivar wouldn’t be so stupid.”

He stood up slowly and began stepping towards you. “Oh, Y/N you have no idea the things this man would do for you.”

You kept stepping back. “You caught him when he was too weak. If he knew what your true intentions were he wouldn’t have agreed to anything.”

“Don’t give him so much credit. I’m merely here to make a deal. If you agree to marry me, I’ll leave your precious Ivar alone.” He spoke with disdain.

You stood there unable to move. What were you supposed to say to that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running from the Devil himself? Impossible, especially when he becomes the leader of the Great Heathen Army

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Manipulation, dark theme, Devil!Ivar, NSFW, horror, language, blasphemy, a bit of blood!kink

Your heart pounded in your chest as your feet scattered across the forest floor. It was now dark. The chase between the blue - eyed devil and you became relentless. 

The Devil in Ivar had become leader of the Great Heathen Army. And his army was ruthless, slaughtering through town after town to get to you. 

And oh, he was close again. The hairs prickling at the back of your neck told you so. Then came the dead quiet. The bugs never became quiet at night. And the summer air never grew a chill to it until he came around. 

You stopped in your tracks and pressed your back into the closest tree. You didn’t know how much further you could run. All your running, barely eating and drinking was running its course. 

There had to shelter, somewhere safe you could go. You sucked in another breath and pushed yourself further and further. The village up a head was full of Christians but they were your only hope.

“Help! Somebody!” You cried. 

The gates that surrounded the city opened up and you came face to face with a priest. Your eyes went right to his wooden cross and your jaw clenched. 

You were a born pagan. You never believed in one God and the Devil that was until the dark entity started haunting you. There was a line you were about to cross but if it would keep you safe for the time being then so be it. 

“Please, I need help!” You begged. 

“What is the problem?” The priest looked around you. 

He was suspicious of an attack. 

“My friend has been taken over by the Devil and he wishes to take me!” You cried. 

The priest allowed you in before signaling the guards to close the gates. 

“We must pray, child. You must confess your sins to our Lord and Savior.” The priest wrapped an arm around you and brought you to a church. 

“What is this place?” You asked. 

“A house of God. You must pray for you and your friend! Quickly!” 

You didn’t know how to pray. You never did something like that. So you fell silent and quietly turned to the priest. 

“You never prayed before have you?” He asked. 

You shook your head in shame. “I’m not - I don’t… ” 

The priest understood what you were about to say. “Your not a Christian.” 

The church fell silent and you feared he would toss you back out. On such normal occasions nothing ever scared you. But this time…this time you knew what was coming. And going up against him was far more horrific than any bloody battlefield. The axe you carried on your waist would not protect you. Even if it did, you would never be able to use it on Ivar. 

Not on the man who had been your friend and who you had found solace in. 

“Will you accept our Lord Jesus Christ as your savior?” He asked. 

You nodded your head. 

“Good, now get on your knees, look upon the cross and pray for our father to save you while there is still time.” He demanded. 

You allowed yourself to fall to your knees and looked up at the priest. He held your hands and clamped them together. Meanwhile you were questioning if you had just brought yourself into another trapt. This priest knew you were a heathen yet he was being nice to you. Why? 

“It is important that we wash away your sin and baptize you. We must do it tomorrow.” 

“May I ask, why is it that you agreed to help me?” You questioned. 

The priest sat down on his knees in front of you. “The good Lord has brought you to me for a reason. Many would be afraid right now but I believe I am meant to give you a change in faith and that is why you ended up here.” He held his hands together. “Now, we’re going to bow our head and close our eyes.” 

You closed your eyes and did all you could to find any kind of faith in this one God. It just didn’t seem right. But you thanked the priest for allowing you shelter and giving you a nice hot meal. You were safe again. 

For only a couple of hours. Early morning when the church began to fill with more Christians you had became anxious. Even scared again. He was close. You could feel it. 

“Where are you going Y/N?” The priest asked as you turned to leave. 

“He’s here. I have to leave.” You whispered. 

The priest shook his head. “God is always with us and he shall deliver us from evil.” 

The doors to the church opened and your heart leaped in your throat. It was too late. The Great Heathen Army was already here and that only meant so wasn’t the one you had been running from all this time. You wasted no time in taking flight, bolting across the church in an attempt to find another exit. But you were wrong. Instead of finding freedom you found yourself trapped with in sturdy brick walls. 

You turned around to see all the innocent Christians being slaughtered. It was a big shock to see Ubbe and Hvitserk, but you almost couldn’t believe your eyes when you saw Ivar crawling along the floor. Lucifer must have known he had to be Ivar in order to keep his army. And oh, did he play a good Ivar. 

Especially when his blue eyed went to you. “Bring her to me.” He pointed right at you. 

It took several men to pin you down where their leader had demanded. You were right across from him, watching as he placed his two metal hooks in the priests mouth. 

“Wait!” You pleaded. 

The priest was begging in his own language and you could understand every word that was spoken. 

“Now, you may kiss your cross.” Ivar’s voice replied back. 

You tried moving but the hands on your shoulders kept you completely still. Your eyes widened as you watched the burning hot liquid gold stream down into his mouth. The priest screamed and trembled as the hot liquid piled into his mouth and moved down his throat. You winced as Ivar opened his mouth and his tongue practically fell out. Lapping up the image of the priest. 

It only lasted a minute. The liquid scolded the priest’s throat and lungs and all that was left coming out of his mouth was the hot gurgling sound and smoke. You watched as he turned to the man to his side. 

“Horse!” He yelled. 

A viking began walking the horse out of the church, dragging the dead priest away. Ivar sat up, his eyes latched onto you and his lips curled into a sinister smile. He began laughing. 

Your eyes studied the blood splattered on his face. When it was Ivar who bore someone’s blood on his own flesh you found a dark part of you liked it. But this? This wasn’t your Ivar. He was a devil in disguise. 

“You.” He giggled as he pointed one of his metal hooks at you. “You are coming with me.” 

*** 

The whole entire town had been covered in bloodied corpses. You were singled out in a room with your wrists tied above your head. He only left you a few minutes before he returned to you again. Just like the old Ivar, he crawled towards you and sat himself beside you. 

“You had a good run. But it’s over now.” He chuckled. 

Fuck. What was that prayer that priest taught you again? 

“Ivar, I know you’re in there. Kick his ass out!” 

You watched as he laughed. “Why would he do that? He’s happy with this deal. His legs don’t hurt him anymore. And he’s going to be able to watch from afar as I defile you.” 

You blinked back your tears and shook your head. The Ivar you grown to love would not be okay with that. Ever since he was a little boy he always staked his claim on you. No other boy was allowed to touch you as long as he still breathes. 

“Ivar wouldn’t want that.” 

“Oh but he does. He’s watching us now, you know. Wanting me to -” He slowly reached his hand out to grab your leg but you quickly pulled it out of his reach. 

All he did was smile back at you. “Tell me, my little Darkling, why do you even try to resist me? It has already been fated that we will be together and I will become a God.” 

You felt the air grow thick around you as he moved closer to you. He straddled your waist and began untying your wrists. 

“You know, he’s enjoying this.” He whispered. 

You tried looking away from him but his eyes …they were just so beautiful. 

“Why does it have to be me?” You asked. 

“You are the child, born to live a life in sin.” He slowly brought your hands to his face where the fresh blood was smeared. 

The waves of heat that crashed into your body made you gasp. He was getting closer to you. His lips barely brushed against yours. 

“Ivar is apart of me as I always been apart of him. You can no longer deny what you feel, Y/N. You have always been drawn to this life of sin. Come with me. Bathe yourself in blood and revel in your sin.” 

A heavy throb grew between your legs as his lips crashed down into yours. His mouth held a taste mixed of mead and blood. The perfect combination. You found that you were losing your strength against the Devil. How could you resist when he was making you burn so good? 

Think of Ivar. Think of Ivar. Think of Ivar. 

You quickly lunged yourself forward and rolled right on top of him. “You are not Ivar. I will find a way to get my friend back one way or another!” You sneered. 

You felt Ivars reach up and yank your hair back. “There’s only one way to make that happen. Marry me, join me in this upcoming war and the three of us will rule the world.” 

You started to shake your head. 

“Ivar wants this Y/N. With me inside him there is no more pain and I’ll even sweeten the deal up. If you agree to marry me, right here…right now I’ll let you talk to your precious Ivar again.” 

“Your lying.” You seethed. 

“Am I?” 

You noticed his grip loosen up and when his eyes blinked… They seemed different. He gasped beneath you and looked up at you. 

“Y/N?” He asked. 

“Ivar?” You responded back.


End file.
